Forbidden
by thatnekochick
Summary: They have kept their love for each other a secret because they knew it was wrong for twins to love each other the way they did.The two of them are freshmen in high school who hide their dark secret behind fake smiles and lustful rendezvous.
1. Smell

**_Okay guys, I'm trying something new with this story that I usually don't do with others. I hope that the new way that I'm writing this story won't through you guys off. Well I hope you guys like and don't forget to leave me some feedback~!_**

* * *

Smell

_Such an insanity inducing smell! _

_It's so sweet and desirable; yet intoxicating._

_I only smell that scent when I'm with her._

_The sweet aroma reminds me of pineapples, which strikes me as odd._

_It seems that not a hint of sourness taints her smell, which makes it all the more inviting._

_No, her scent is pure and alluring…_

_But these thoughts of mine are quite wrong._

_I shouldn't think this way about someone like her and I'm sure if she knew what went through my mind she would be horrified._

_Damn it!_

_How do you expect me to not be tempted by such an addicting scent?_

_God, the smell makes me so weak and dazed!_

_I have to find some control because these thoughts are wrong…sick even!_

_Though as much as I want to lock these thoughts away, it seems one question stays on my mind._

_When that question enters my mind I can only wonder…_

"_Does she tastes as good as she smells?"_


	2. Touch

Touch

_I know he is oblivious to it, and I know that I must be losing my mind!_

_Ugh, the thoughts seem to plaque my mind like a horrible virus._

_Sadly I can admit that I like these thoughts._

_I can seem to get over the way I feel when I touch him!_

_It's like lightning courses through my veins when we make contact._

_This must sound crazy…but…any contact sets me off and leaves me hungering for more._

_After making contact I feel shame but I don't regret what I did or my feelings._

…_Coincidental touches, incidental brushing and even extended hugging could be subject to my dark desires._

_Yet I done shy away from those desires, I embrace them._

_I fear that those desires may become known…so I suppress them._

_He could never know._

_If he knew what goes on inside my head…he might hate me._

_Or never want to see my face again._

_I wouldn't blame him though; my mind is a twisted place._

_I will admit that when I'm alone, I wonder what it would be like to touch him lustfully._

_What it would be like to have him all to myself…_

_God, these fantasies are so arousing it's nauseating!_

_As these dark thoughts fill my head while I dream, I wonder…_

_What would it feel like to have the taste of his soft skin on my lips…_


	3. When Everything Changed

_**This chapter will be from Len's point of view, I hope you like~! And Please PLEASE review; I make me a happy little teenager! XD**_

When Everything Changed

Today was a normal day for me and my sister. We walked to school together, went to class and talked with friends at lunch. Rin would sit by me at lunch and complain about the homework she was getting from the math teacher. I would laugh and assure her with a promise that I would help her. She would then smile, a smile that made my day even brighter. Yes, I loved my sister like any brother would…or at least, that's what I thought.

The afternoon classes would drag on like the usually did and I would slowly start to lose my focus, anxious to meet Rin so we could walk home together. I couldn't wait to see her face, her happy and beautiful face. I really did adore her, but then again, I thought that all brothers adored their sisters like I did.

BEEP.

BEEP.

There it was, the last bell of the day, the bell that freed me from the confines of this boring classroom and into the company of my sister. Of course I was happy, minus the fact that we had an essay assigned to us. It didn't matter though; nothing mattered during this certain part of the day.

"Len-kun!"

I looked up as I walked through the halls, watching as my sister ran towards me. She had a wide smile on her face and her blue eyes were lit up with happiness. When ever I saw that smile I felt happpy too, Rin really did make my day.

"Hi Rin-chan."

My older twin took my hand and lead me towards the exit where many of the students were pouring out of the confines of the building. When we stepped outside we ran into our friends, Luka, Miku, Gakupo, Meiko and Kaito. The five of them were older than us but not by much, Gakupo and Kaito were the oldest of the group, being third years. Then there were Luka, Miku and Meiko, who were a grade below them. The there were me Rin, who were the youngest being first year students. Though we all came from different grades we somewhow came together to become very close friends. We even sing together in the choir.

"Hey Mirror Twins," Kaito said cheerfully as he ran his free hand through his blue hair. His other hand was holding a blueberry icecream cone. Kaito was a the guy who kept us laughing all the time, especially when we were all together.

"Hi Kaito-sempai" we responded with smiles.

Kaito frowned and shook his ice cream at us, "Hey hey, call me Kaito or at least Kaito-kun. We've known each other for a while, not need to be so formal."

Meiko laughed, "Yeah, he isn't an important guy anyway." Kaito mouth went slack as he looked at the red-haired second year, his ego smashed in one moment by the blunt Meiko.

Everyone laughed exccept Kaito because he was too busy sukling on the school steps.

Luka looked at us as her laughing calmed down and she put her finger on her chin, "Hey, are you two going to perform with me and Miku-chan next month?"

Miku made a face at Luka, her cheeks coloring slightly, "Who said we were performing?"

Rin smiled brightly at Luka, her blue eyes lit up with excitement. "Wow really? We would love to!"

I blinked as my sister looked back, waiting for me to say something. That was Rin, always volunteering both of us before I could have a say. Oh well I couldn't say no to that smile even if I tried.

"Um...sounds great," I said as I scratched the back of my head. My eyes then looked around the group catching Gakupo trying to cheer Kaito up while Meiko pulled out a bottle of booze. I did a double-take when my eyes fell on Meiko. _How does she get her hands on that stuff?_

Luka nonchalantly drapped an arm around Miku's shoulders and the greenish-blue haired girl blushed deeper, her eyes on the ground. "You guys know that I have trouble performing in front of a lot of people..."

Luka's aqua eyes fell on Miku and a playful smile graced her lips. "Aw what's wrong Miku-chan? We sing in front of many people in the choir."

Miku looked up frowning, "But that's different! There are so many of us and...and I always suggest someone else when I'm chosen as the solo."

Rin let go of my hand and took Miku's, her eyes reassuring the older student. "Don't worry Miku-chan, you have a beautiful voice. I'm sure you'll do just fine!"

I nodded, "And we can all help you get over your stage fright."

Meiko burped and put her alcohol in her purse before placing a hand on Miku's shoulder. "Yeah, we'll help you."

My sister giggled and then looked back at me and took my hand once again, "Well guys we'll be heading home."

The five of them nodded, each one bidding us farewell as we descended the steps and made our way home.

* * *

When I finally was able to find my keys, I opened the door to our apartment and the two of us entered. She laughed as she entered, my previous antics making her burst into a fit of laughter. I smiled at her and shook my head.

"Ha ha, very funny Rin-chan," I said as I tossed my book bag aside. She dropped her bag too and started for the hall, unbuttoning her tie as she went. She looked back, a grin still on her face.

"Well I'll go take a shower okay?"

I nodded and walked into my room not really hearing her. "Okay."

Ever since our brother and sister moved out and went off to college, me and Rin were on our own. Our parents dies when we were young and they left enough money to hold the four of us until we were all adults. Things had been a little different without out big brother and sister but we have managed, and it's really not that bad. As long as I was with my sister, things never seemed bad...no matter what the situation.

I heard the sound of the shower turn on as I stepped into my room and changed out of my clothes. As I put on a pair of gym shorts and a long-sleeved shirt I hummed a tune, my feet tapping with the soundless rhythm. Soon the tune turned into words and the next thing I knew I was singing. After a while I remembered that I had homework due tomorrow that I had been putting off since yesterday. I sighed and opened my door and nearly froze at what I saw.

Rin walked out of the bathroom, her body and hair damp from the shower. She looked at me as if she didn't think I would walk out of my room. I understood why, she was without a towel. My eyes widened at the sight of my naked sister as she simply gave me a blank expression. I tried to keep my eyes on her face but I couldn't help but let my eyes travel downward, like the water that cascaded down her body.

I knew that as kids we used to bathe together and even changed together but this was totally different. _She_, looked different. Ihad never thought that seeing his sister naked would be...arousing and intriguing. She was so beautiful and her body...Her matured body pulled me in, my eyes still wandering over her body. She still looked back at me, her eyes indifferent...yet they weren't on my face either.

When our eyes met I realized that I had never had the feelings that brother should have for his sister. Thats when I knew that I was actually attracted to her and that I wanted her to be more. That's when everything changed.


	4. I Won't Tell

**_This will be from Rin's point of view now, so have fun reading guys~_**

I Won't Tell

I would never tell him, that's what I always promised myself...well until yesterday. The way he looked at me, the way his blue eyes wandered up and down my naked body. Oh god! What is wrong with me? I was probably seeing more than I thought. Ugh! I was just imagining things. He would never look at me that way, her was Len, the normal twin. I, on the other hand, am the sick and twisted one...

...This was going to be an awkward morning...

I woke up and stretched, not noticing that I had actually rose before the alarm...well before I looked at it away. It was odd to be up a hour and a half earlier than usual, but I found that I wasn't tired. I got out of bed, my feet touching the cool wooden floor as I did so. I felt myself flinch slightly, but I quickly became used to the coolness. I heard the light footfalls as I walked through the hall, the light from the kitchen streaming through and leaving shapes on the polished floor. I adjusted the waist of my pajama pants as I entered the bright kitchen, the morning sunlight bathing the room in a warm yellow.

I smiled slightly, wondering what my purpose was for entering the room. Personally I had no idea why I was in there...my feet just carried me there.

"Sister?"

I looked up to see my brother in the kitchen doorway, his blue eyes a mix of confusion and fatigue. He looked at me as he rubbed his eye in a child-like fashion, his mouth set in a small frown. The thoughts about how cute and adorable he was started to flood my mind, the feeling of a smile tugging at my lips. He looked up at me and his cheeks colored slightly, which cause him to stop rubbing his eyes.

"Hey, stop staring at me like that, it's creepy. Sometimes I think you like me or something."

My mouth fell into a flat line, showing feigned disgust. "Why would anyone like you, dork?"

"Ouch," Len winced. "That was harsh Nee-chan!"

I rolled my eyes, though in truth, I wanted to apologized to him right then and there. I turned away, knowing that I couldn't. Len could never know how I felt about him, we were twins after all. Twins could never share the same love as everyone else because we shared blood. If I would tell him how I felt he would hate me. Or even if I was to be so lucky as to have those feelings returned...what would people think of us? Would they think we were abominations...scum?

"Rin, what are you doing up so early?"

I blinked, breaking away from my thoughts at the sound of my brother's sleepy voice. I turned to him and smiled, my eyes closed in an innocent fashion. I always would smile like this when I was about to lie; I could never bring myself to look at such a beautiful person and do such a thing. So to fool myself, I would always close my eyes so that I could act as if I was lying to someone else, though that still didn't help much.

"I was going to make some breakfast...it has been a while."

Len nodded, "Ah, I guess so..that's nice of you."

I waved my hand before I strolled over to the cabinets and started to pull out ingredients. "Ha, It was the least I could do..."

I felt a hand on my should as I set all of the items down on the counter, a feeling of warmth spreading throughout my body. I turned my head slightly, catching a glimpse of my brother's charming smile.

"Could I help you," he asked softly.

A genuine smile graced my lips as I nodded, "Sure, why not?"

"So what are we making," I could hear the happiness in his voice as he asked that.

I put a finger up to my chin and feigned thought, "How about some pancakes, eggs and bacon? Sound good?"

"Yeah, that sounds good."

"Okay, what are you going to cook?"

"The pancakes!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yep!"

"Um...okay then...I don't want burnt rounds Len-kun, pancakes..."

Len glared at me, flicking my forehead. I made a face to show my disaproval and then returned to what I was doing, which was a mix between staring out the window and mixing the eggs. Not paying any attention, I reach for something on the counter, my hand brushing across Len's. My eyes shot to our touching hands, my cheeks growing hot. Our eyes locked for the moment, the desire to kiss him tugging at my brain. I shook my head though, ignoring the dark disire that swirled in my heart.

I retracted my hand quickly, my eyes trying to find something else to focus on. Thoughts flooded my mind that were all dirty and perverted. My cheek grew hotter as the images floated through my mind, my body trembling slightly.

"Rin-chan?"

I felt my brother's gaze upon me, feeling the silent worry that started to build up within them. I didn't look up though, my eyes on the things in front of me.

"I'm fine, I just felt a chill..."

"Oh...okay..."

"Watch thoses Pancakes Len-kun! I mean it when I say I don't want them burned!"

The scuffling of my brother's hastened steps filled the kitchen as he ran over to the stove to save the cooking pancakes. I looked up then, a frown on my face as I looked at his back.

For that moment, I almost slipped...I almost did something that I should have. I almost told him how I felt. In that moment...I could have destroyed everything we had with just one simple action.

I promised myself that I wouldn't tell...but this promise is a difficult one to keep.


End file.
